Et si ?
by misro
Summary: Une bêtise faite par hasard peut-elle réellement changer toute une amitié? Mais...Est-ce bien une bêtise? Et si John commençait à se poser les bonnes questions? Quand la nouveauté prend sa place au beau milieu du quotidien... YAOI, SherlockxJohn.
1. Chapter 1

**ET SI ...? **

Auteur : Misro

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de ma création.

Rating : M

NB : ...J'ai cédé. Me revoilà! Je ne vous offre pas une suite de "Une histoire de dessin", qui ne m'inspire hélas pas tellement d'idées, mais vous propose une nouvelle fiction avec des POV plus particuliers, puisque chaque personnage aura un chapitre sur deux sur son point de vue perso! J'espère que cela va vous plaire et que vous serez fidèles au prochain rendez-vous!

.

.

* * *

_- John -_

* * *

Tout a commencé le soir de Noël. J'étais furieux, à cause de lui. Tout était toujours en rapport avec lui, de toute façon, mais à cette époque là je refusais obstinément de le croire. Ce soir de réveillon, je devais le passer en sa compagnie, mais également celle de ma petite amie du moment, Annie, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, et Molly. Quand j'étais arrivé dans l'appartement, trempé par la neige, le dessert dans les bras, je l'avais trouvé installé dans mon fauteuil, tourné pour l'occasion vers la fenêtre.

« Ou sont-ils tous ?

-Je leur ai dit de partir. Je trouvais ça stupide. »

Alors j'avais crié, tempêté, j'avais même été vaguement grossier si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et puis, un sentiment bien familier s'était emparé de moi : la lassitude. Avec lui, je finissais toujours par abandonner, lâcher prise, soit lui donner raison. Mais je me sentais également incroyablement triste.

« Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui. C'est la première fois que je ne fête pas Noêl, et je t'en veux de me gâcher ça.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne le fêterions pas. »

J'avais affiché un air perplexe bien qu'agacé, refusant de jeter un œil à mon portable. Annie venait de me quitter, mais pour le moment je ne le savais pas encore. Il s'était levé, longue silhouette à la frontière de la maigreur, resplendissant dans un costume trois-pièces que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses doigts graciles s'étaient emparés d'une bouteille de champagne qu'il m'avait tendu :

« Débouche ça. Je vais mettre un peu de musique, autre que ces chants odieux que nous subissons depuis ces dernières semaines. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé les chorales hivernales. M'ébrouant, j'avais, de mauvaise grâce, préparé le repas, avant de remplir deux flûtes du liquide pétillant. Dans le salon , les premiers accords de « _personnal jesus_ », un titre de Depeche mode, s'étaient mis à raisonner. Ce groupe était l'un des seuls qui ne subissaient pas d'acerbes critiques de sa part.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, tu sais.

-Tu te fiches bien de tout ça. Tu as agis comme tu l'entendais, rien d'autre ne t'importe. »

Je n'aimais pas parler comme ça, mais il le méritait, ce soir là. Il m'avait regardé de son regard glacé, bien trop bleu, bien trop magnétique, et je lui avais tendu sa coupe sans un mot de plus. Dehors, la neige s'était remise à tomber. Nous avions trinqués, solennellement, puis avec un sourire plus détendu, et la conversation avait fleurit avec un naturel qui nous connaissait bien. Le fait qu'il ait renvoyé nos invités avait disparu de mon esprit, comme les rides de mon front.

« Je vais chercher les bougies. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de demander pourquoi que les lumières s'étaient éteintes d'un coup, plongeant notre appartement et les immeubles alentours dans le noir complet. Au loin, les cris rageurs des locataires m'avaient fait rire. L'alcool avait assuré une soirée détendue. Quand il était revenu, je lui avais volé sa place dans le fauteuil après avoir rempli ma flûte une nouvelle fois. C'était déjà la cinquième, à en croire la bouteille.

« John ?

-Hm ? »

Il avait placé quelques loupiotes ça et là dans l'appartement, de quoi apercevoir les ombres, nous obligeant à nous sentir comme dans un univers flou. C'était attirant et désagréable à la fois. Ce soir là, il avait semblé plus doux, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais à cet instant là, je n'étais plus maître de mes pensées depuis un certain temps, le champagne ayant rempli son office le long de mes veines.

« Annie a essayé de me séduire, tout à l'heure. Je me suis agacé et je l'ai chassé avec une certaine violence. Les autres ont préféré partir ensuite.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de justifier tes…Attends quoi ?! »

Furieux, j'avais lâché une bordée d'injures, me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face de moi, serrant quelque chose dans sa main gauche. Il se découpait nettement sur la lune, quand j'y repense. C'était une belle image, mais j'étais trop furieux pour m'en rendre compte, alors.

« Peu importe, avais-je grincé, joyeux noël ! »

Je n'étais même pas amer. L'alcool me tenait la main.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis content d'être ici, avec toi. Juste toi. »

Je n'avais pas vu toute l'ambiguïté qui suintait de mes mots. Lui, si, certainement. Je ne sais pas. Même maintenant je ne sais pas. Ses yeux avaient brillé, j'en suis certain, et une ébauche de sourire avait effleuré ses lèvres.

« Tout va pour le mieux, alors. Tu as bien changé, John, depuis notre première rencontre. Tu as évolué.

-Ah ? Toi tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi immature, sûr de toi, mystérieux, aussi ennuyé par la vie.

-Depuis que tu es là, je ne m'ennuie plus. »

Il avait profité de mon ivresse pour me livrer quelques compliments. Ceux ci m'avaient émoustillé plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Je m'étais encore resservit, sous son regard pénétrant, avant de lever ma coupe.

« A nous, avais-je trinqué une nouvelle fois, à nous deux. »

A deux amis. A deux colocataires. A deux collègues. Dans ma tête, cela avait-il encore signifié cela ? Je ne sais plus. Mais, en tout cas, à cet instant, Sherlock s'était penché vers moi, félin silencieux, glissant dans ma paume son présent importun. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de le regarder pour savoir ce que c'était, et mes yeux ébahit avaient croisés les siens. Regard acier contre le mien, doux comme un rêve, pétri d'incompréhension.

« Dis-moi oui. »

Injonction délicieuse. J'avais enfin retrouvé celui que je connaissais, cet homme qui prenait les décisions, qui oubliait le monde, qui choisissait ce qu'il désirait sans regarder les conséquences. Et ce soir, ce qu'il voulait, c'était moi.

Quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, je n'avais pas bougé. Je n'avais rien ressentit, en fait. J'avais tremblé, je crois. Puis la pression s'était accentuée, sa langue s'était glissée dans ma bouche, et j'avais plongé dans un rêve incroyable. Il s'était retiré après cet échange bref et hésitant, reculant d'un pas.

Il s'était léché les lèvres. Ca, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Puis, il avait quitté l'appartement, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, m'abandonnant là, ma branche de houx dans la main, les paupières ouvertes à m'en faire mal.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte avait claqué que mon cœur s'était remis à battre.

« Sherlock. »

Son nom avait sonné si bien dans ma bouche que cela m'avait fait mal.

Mais ça, c'était il y a deux jours. Aujourd'hui, nous somme le 27 Décembre, il est neuf heures, et il vient de m'avertir qu'il est en train de rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire, ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même pas si je dois admettre le fait que cela m'a plu.

* * *

C'est pour moi une nouveauté , la première personne. Alors ? Verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Un grand merci pour votre soutien, si ce premier chapitre vous à plu, j'espère que les autres en feront autant!

Enjoy it!

* * *

_Sherlock._

* * *

Lorsque je pénétre dans l'appartement, je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour faire le point sur la situation. John n'est visiblement pas bien, il a rangé toute la table basse, a même fait la poussière sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, ce qui lui va autrement mieux, et il feint de lire une revue de sport, chose qu'il ne fait jamais.

« Je suis rentré. »

Annoncer cela le fait tressaillir. Je réalise qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter avec moi, et qu'il en est de même pour ma personne. Je… Je n'avais pas prémédité mon geste. J'avais simplement fait la chose qui me semblait la plus naturelle sur le moment. Il avait été là, face à moi, si…Si désirable. Et puis, il n'avait pas dit non, après tout. Je pose mon long manteau sur une chaise, l'esprit bien plus occupé par mon dernier meurtre en cours.

De toute façon, il n'avait s'agit que d'un simple baiser. Rien d'important. Inutile de se focaliser dessus.

« On a une empoisonneuse sur les bras. Et ces imbéciles ont supprimé tous les indices en piétinant la scène de crime comme des ânes. »

Je soupire, me grattant l'arrière du crâne alors que j'appuie sur le bouton de la bouilloire. John s'agite dans son fauteuil. J'avais juste à attendre, bientôt il allait se lever, et…

« Sherlock, tu m'as embrassé, il y a deux jours. »

Nous y voilà. Il va encore crier. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'aimais pas ça. Je marmonne quelque chose d'instinct, regardant l'eau chauffer doucement dans le récipient. Il se lève, avance vers moi, il doit avoir les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés, comme d'habitude.

« Sherlock bon sang, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Tu n'as pas eu l'air de te plaindre, pourtant, si ? »

Mauvaise approche. Je me mords la langue, l'entends qui s'étrangle, balbutie. Je dois retenir ma répartie, encore un peu de temps, sinon il va prendre la mouche.

« Je… Ecoute, je ne sais pas tellement ce qui s'est passé… »

Mensonge.

« Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Re mensonge. Il ne sait pas ce que je crois.

« Bref, oublions ça. »

Je pourrais me retourner, passer ma main derrière son cou et l'embrasser, lui mordre les lèvres, le pousser contre le mur, masser son entrejambe jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps crier grâce, je pourrais lui voler sa chaleur, lui faire éprouver un désir nouveau, qui l'embraserait.

Mais je me contente de verser l'eau chaude dans ma tasse en haussant les épaules, loin de tout. Je sens qu'une certaine frustration me titille les nerfs, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de supprimer ce genre de sensation.

« Il y a du nouveau au poste ? »

Il s'est approché de moi, l'air soucieux, encore secoué par ses pensées. J'aimerais lire en lui, tout, posséder ses réactions, cela serait terriblement intéressant de pouvoir contrecarrer ses réaction, jouer avec ses sens, détailler le moindre de ses rouages pour en tirer des conclusions.

« Sherlock ? »

Il pose sa main sur mon bras, presqu'inquiet. Sa chaleur me brûle, et, avec un instinct qui tient plus de l'animal que de l'humain, je m'écarte brutalement, incapable de soutenir ce contact plus de quelques secondes. John ouvre des yeux étonnés, et je lui siffle de ne pas me toucher, me retournant brutalement vers ma tasse de thé pour y faire tremper un sachet d'herbes rouges. Lui, sans doute blessé, se terre dans un silence que je ne veux lui ôter.

« Oui, il y a du nouveau, je t'ai dis, une empoisonneuse.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est une femme ?

-Le poison est l'arme des faibles. Des femmes, somme toute, c'est une douleur vicieuse, qui est discrète et laisse peu de trace. »

Je me brûle les lèvres sur ma tasse, la pose sur le plan de travail. Ses yeux clairs suivent mon mouvement, avec une certaine tristesse, je ne comprend pas son attitude, ne devrait-il pas être soulagé que le sujet tabou soit écarté ? Mon portable vibre et je m'en saisis rapidement avant de grimacer et de le ranger sans daigner répondre.

« Ton frère ? »

Il me connaît presque trop. J'hoche la tête pour lui signifier que cela n'est rien d'important, mais il croise les bras :

« Il t'en veux pour avoir annulé le réveillon en sa compagnie. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu ma copine.

-Tu regrettes ? »

Il rougit. Tant de mots peuvent en cacher d'autres, et il le sait aussi bien que moi. J'attend, redressant le menton, mes doigts saignant ma tasse pour leur offrir un semblant de chaleur. J'aime quand ses joues se creusent sous l'effet de l'embarras.

« Non, je ne regrette pas. »

Il quitte la pièce, annonçant qu'il veut sortir. C'est le début de sa fuite, je ne me fais aucune illusion, mais je ne suis pas assez apprivoisé pour lui courir après et lui demander de rester. Cette nuit, je la passerais probablement seul dans l'appartement, avec mon violon, et, si son absence se fait trop oppressante, il me suffira de l'oublier dans la fumée d'une herbe colorée.

Mycroft m'en veut, effectivement, il m'accuse d'avoir encore une fois gâché une occasion de ressembler à une famille normale. Mes lèvres se plissent amèrement. Qu'avons de normal, nous autres Holmes ? Rien. Un cœur imprenable, une logique implacable, et une sensibilité aussi froide que notre regard.

« John ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je peux te considérer comme ma famille ?

-Je te trouve bien sentimental en ce moment, lâche t-il avec prudence de la salle de bain, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, je me demandais juste, comme ça. C'est Mycroft qui…Rien.

-Qui quoi ? »

Intérêt soudain. A la moindre occasion John se change en psychologue de comptoir, ce qui m'amuse autant que m'énerve. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne, et surtout pas de la sienne.

« Rien, j'ai dis. Je vais aller voir Lestrade, et l'harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne le dossier complet sur cette affaire. Il me cache encore des choses, je le sens. »

Il revient dans mon champ de vision, nouant une cravate d'une main hésitante. Il est ridicule, habillé comme ça. John n'a pas de goût vestimentaire, je le sais depuis longtemps, mais ne sais que trop ce que signifie cet essai raté.

« Tu sors, ce soir ?

-Et bien, je…Oui. Juste un verre avec une amie.

-Depuis quand mets tu une cravate pour aller voir une amie ? Oh, non, tu t'es parfumé, as coiffé cette raie horriblement bien, et tu as mis du temps pour choisir cette chemise qui te rend un teint verdâtre. Tu veux coucher avec elle dès ce soir, apparemment.

-Sh…Sherlock ! Bon sang, arrête de dire des choses comme ça, tu…

-J'ai tord ? »

J'ai raison. Mais jamais je n'ai été aussi acide avec ses tenues que ce soir. Pourquoi ? J'ai provoqué cette situation, je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai mis au pied du mur, et j'ai accepté de le laisser filer sans combattre. Mon pouls pulse douloureusement à ma tempe, je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela me tient autant à cœur. J'ai envie de lui crier dessus sans raison. Pourquoi ?

« Tu es vraiment détestable. »

Il passe à côté de moi, me frôlant, les pommettes rouges de rage alors qu'il détache sa cravate à la va-vite, la jetant sur le canapé. Je frémis, repose ma tasse désormais froide, et ne peux que lui donner raison. Maintenant, je sais ou taper pour faire mal, et je ne m'en prive pas :

« En tout cas il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour te retrouver quelqu'un. A croire que tu es en manque de sexe. »

Il me saisit brutalement par le col de ma chemise et me secoue comme un prunier. Destabilisé par ce geste, je ne m'y restreint pas, le laissant me hurler que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un salaud, un être dépourvu de tout sentiment, je ne dis rien non plus quand il beugle que je ne le comprendrais jamais, que je ne suis qu'un sale égoîste et que je finirais seul, mais je l'arrête quand il indique que n'importe quelle fille vaut mieux que moi. Ca suffit. Je ne tolérais plus ce genre d'insulte.

« Alors va t-en, si je te suis si insupportable. Qu'est ce qui te retient ici ? »

Je franchis la limite. Je le sens. Je sens que mes paroles dépassent ma pensées, mais ma langue bouge toute seule. Je veux lui faire mal, le faire reculer, je veux encore une fois ressembler à un chat sauvage, hors de contrôle. Je veux encore croire qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, m'aveugler quelques instants.

« Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. »

Il claque la porte. La cravate, abandonnée sur le divan, devrait rougir de honte, puisque je ne m'y résous pas. Mentalement épuisé par ce semblant de joute verbale, je m'effondre dans le fauteuil, faisant craquer mes articulations, et me surprend à rêvasser. Je me souviens d'un jour. Un jour ou John, la première fois que je le voyais éméché, m'avait donné un semblant d'attrait. Il m'avait dit… Et si ?

_« Et si à notre rencontre, j'avais été… Coopératif ? »_

_"..."_

* * *

_John._

* * *

Je m'ennuie. Je me rends compte que je m'ennuie et ma gorge s'assèche à cette unique pensée. Habituellement, que je sois en n'importe quelle compagnie, je fais en sorte d'être aimable, sociable, d'alimenter la conversation, mais ce soir… Impossible de fixer ma concentration. La jeune femme qui me fait face est pourtant très jolie, peau blanche, cheveux châtains, et un rouge à lèvres carmin. Pourtant, rien à faire, je suis distant, je ne mange presque rien.

« John…Tu n'as pas bu une goûte de vin et tu sembles ailleurs. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Je tente de sourire, mais reste conscient que la soirée est gâchée, je fais tourner le liquide rouge dans mon verre , en bois une gorgée pour au final le reposer, feignant de ne pas me sentir bien. Mentir ? En suis je donc arrivé si bas ? Et mentir pour quoi ? Pour aller ou ? Je ne le sais pas que trop bien, au fond.

« Je…Je vais y aller. Je te rappelle dans la semaine.

-J'attendrais donc cet appel…

-Excuse-moi, Irène… »

Je laisse derrière moi son parfum musqué et rate ainsi son sourire goguenard, teinté de mépris, et plus encore d'une cruauté certaine.

« … »

Quand je rentre, il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître l'odeur qui flotte dans la totalité de l'appartement, et froncer les arêtes du nez. De la drogue. De bonne qualité, et en quantité suffisante pour calmer n'importe quel camé. Evidemment, Sherlock n'est _pas_ n'importe quel camé. Je le découvre allongé par terre, près de la table basse, sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse imberbe, les yeux clos. Le cône, dans sa main gauche, est presqu'entièrement consumé.

« Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça ? De te détruire comme ça ?

-Ce n'est qu'une aide comme une autre…Remercie le…

-Sherlock bon sang, donne moi ça, il faut que tu te reposes. »

Je lui chipe le joint sans qu'il rechigne, mais sursaute dès que mes doigts frôlent son bras.

« Ne me touche pas. » gronde t-il, découvrant les crocs. Je refuse pourtant de l'abandonner comme ça, au sol, dépendant quoi qu'il en dise de cette saloperie verte. Grognant dans ma barbe, je lui lance dessus un plaid et un oreiller, avant de le forcer à se redresser pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Ses yeux sont moins féroces, moins bleus. Des brumes y ont fait leur nid, pour quelques temps encore.

« Et si…

-hm ?

-Et si à notre première rencontre, tu avais été coopératif ? »

Une sueur froide me parcourt l'intégralité du dos. Je frissonne, lâche un rire aussi misérable que jaune, et le somme de se taire. Je n'étais plus moi même lorsque j'avais tenu ce discours, et le souvenir bien trop frais de notre baiser me brûlait les synapses. Sherlock joue encore avec moi, comme un chat avec un cadavre de souris avec une nonchalance presqu'étudiée.

* * *

_Sherlock_

* * *

Mes sens sont engourdit, mais mon esprit, trop lucide, se débat plus que de raison. Je le vois s'agenouiller près de moi, et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Quelque chose est étrange. Est-ce ma présence qui l'émeut ? J'en doute fortement. Je lève ma main droite, plus lourde qu'un roc, et essaie de toucher ses lèvres mais il m'esquive aisément.

« Arrête. J'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est ce que tu as dis à ton rancard pour la quitter ? »

Un poids s'écrase sur mes genoux.

« John ? »

Il tente de se redresser, s'étrangle, s'effondre de nouveau, et je sens ma respiration s'accélerer en voyant un fluide écarlate souiller ma cuisse. Il crache du sang. C'est mauvais signe, dans quelque culture que ce soit. J'ai des fourmis dans tout le corps et mes membres ne répondent plus tellement à mes appels. Ma voix est pâteuse. Mais quelque chose me pousse à lui pincer le cou :

« John lève toi. John ! »

Il se redresse effectivement, le temps de me présenter sa bouche luisante de sang, son visage blafard…Et ses yeux effarés qui ne tardent pas à rouler dans ses orbites alors qu'il s'écrase une fois de plus sur mes jambes.

« John… John répond moi. »

Pour la première fois de ma vie je regrette de m'être drogué, mais ne reste pas longtemps à me plaindre sur mon sort : il faut agir. Je ne connais pas l'origine du poison, ni son effet, ni le temps qui lui reste. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour me saisir de mon portable, taper le neuf, et attendre. La sonnerie crée un écho atroce dans ma boîte crânienne, et, alors qu'une voix familière répond, mon menton rejoint mon torse alors que tout mon corps plonge en avant.

C'était comme se fondre dans un rêve. Ou, dans cette situation précise, un vilain cauchemar.

* * *

.

.

.

Un chapitre un tantinet plus long qui vous jette dans l'intrigue, avec des points de vue qui se succèdent ;) j'espère que cela vous plait!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews, je suis désolée de ne poster que si tard!

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

Misro.

* * *

_Sherlock_

* * *

Blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Les éclats de lumière semblent comme percer à travers mes paupières, j'ai mal à la tête, mais me force tout de même à ouvrir les yeux, grimaçant. Une ampoule tressaute affreusement au plafond. Partout du blanc, cette couleur livide qui hante ma peau et à présent les murs, mes prunelles se dilatent, et je tente de me redresser :

« Reste couché. Je ne sais pas si le _Sativa_ est entièrement éliminé par ton organisme.

-Laisse mes états de santé en dehors de ça veux-tu ? »

Mycroft est là. Mi-ombre mi-soleil, entre la fenêtre et la porte, il m'observe depuis certainement trop longtemps, et n'a probablement pas eu besoin des analyses pour reconnaître l'odeur du cannabis émanant de mes cheveux.

« Où est John ?

-Dans sa chambre. Il a dû subir un bon lavage d'estomac, ce poison était tenace. L'_aconit napel_ entraîne la paralysie successive des membres, tu le savais ? John doit le savoir, lui. Quelques grammes absorbés et c'est la mort assurée, malgré l'antidote. Fort heureusement, notre ami médecin n'en a absorbé que quelques milligrammes, et on lui a administré l'antidote à temps. Il n'a perdu que peu de sang, au final. »

Je caresse pensivement mon arcade alors que mon torse s'abaisse de soulagement. Je glisse mes jambes en dehors des draps, grognant à mon frère qu'il peut foutre le camp. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai appelé, mais Lestrade. Mycroft serait bien la dernière personne que j'appellerais à l'aide en cas de besoin.

« Tu as encore maigris, et je doute que la drogue soit bénéfique à…

-C'est bon, arrête le sermon, ça va. »

Deux enfants. Nous sommes deux enfants, l'aîné qui joue le rôle du père, le cadet qui représente l'adolescent agacé. Nous le faisons si bien que nous oublions à quel point nous avons des points communs, c'est la mémoire Holmesienne, à n'en pas douter. Je me rhabille avec une certaine lenteur, les éléments fourmillant sous ma boîte crânienne : John a été empoisonné, et il ne faut pas être un génie pour faire un lien avec mon enquête du moment.

« Sherlock ? »

Lestrade vient d'entrer dans la pièce, essoufflé, visiblement, et probablement escorté de ses imbéciles d'acolytes qui doivent attendre derrière la porte. Je remets mon manteau et mon écharpe, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Il y a des problèmes. Tes analyses sont positives, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si …

-Je m'en occupe. », Lâche tranquillement Mycroft en reprenant son parapluie. Je n'aime pas le sourire qu'il adresse à l'inspecteur, cette petite lueur dans ses yeux alors que sa voix se fait plus caressante. Lestrade l'ignore superbement, ce qui me fait rire en mon for intérieur : l'inspecteur n'est pas un homme qui se laisse faire, et rare sont les êtres qui résistent au magnétisme de mon frère.

« Par ailleurs…On vous a trouvé allongé l'un sur l'autre…

-Et ? »

Je suis agressif pour une raison qui m'échappe, Lestrade rougit, balbutie qu'il a eu tors de demander ça, et se détourne de moi pour reprendre contenance alors que je sors de la pièce, partant à la recherche de la chambre de John. Après son passage en soins intensifs, il doit être fatigué, mais je ressens un besoin certain de le voir.

« … »

Quand je pousse la porte, il n'est pas seul. Il y a une femme, près de son lit, installée sur une chaise, qui tient sa main dans la sienne.

« Sherlock ? »

* * *

_John_

* * *

Je suis là, rouge vif, et soudain la situation change. Il ne faut qu'un pas à Sherlock pour qu'il semble comme aspirer toute la vie de la pièce, tout l'intérêt qu'Irène me portait se déporte immédiatement sur lui. Je le sais, je le vois. Ses yeux brillent, elle se recoiffe innocemment, croise les jambes. Cela devrait m'attrister, mais je n'en suis simplement que plus jaloux. Toujours Sherlock. Toujours en premier, toujours celui qui est au centre du monde.

« Je venais voir si tu allais mieux. »

Il se fiche visiblement de savoir que mon dernier rendez vous est a trente centimètres de moi. Il s'approche, regarde mes pupilles, puis recule :

« Bon. Tu es en vie. C'est suffisant. Quand rentres-tu ? Nous avons toujours cette empoisonneuse sur les bras, même si… Je pense qu'il sera très facile de l'attraper.

-Ah bon ? »

Sherlock n'a pas pour habitude de parler de ce genre de chose devant des civils, et encore moins devant des femmes que je côtoie. C'est même très curieux, mais j'ai depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de le comprendre. Comme un boomerang, notre dernière conversation me fait écho : « Et si tu avais été plus coopératif ? ». Je ne dois pas y penser. Mon ventre émet un gargouillis furieux, et une légère douleur me fait grimacer. Immédiatement, Sherlock s'approche :

« Repose toi. Sinon tu resteras plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Et oui, ce sera simple, c'est une meurtrière de pacotille, une incapable, une imbécile ! »

Il hausse le ton. Seconde incompréhension de ma part.

« Sherlock qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Mais enfin John c'est une évidence ! »

Silence dans la chambre. Ils se regardent, et je sens que quelque chose se passe sans que je puisse simplement songer à les en empêcher. Je serais toujours celui qui regarde, les yeux écarquillés, furieux mais incapable de parler.

« L'heure des visites est terminée, messieurs dames. »

Mon médecin. Sherlock s'en va après m'avoir salué distraitement, fixant toujours Irène d'une lueur carnassière que je ne lui connais pas. La jeune femme m'embrasse sur la joue, non plus comme elle le faisait avant, avec tendresse, mais avec un extrême détachement qui me laisse de glace. A présent seul avec mon toubib, je n'attends pas qu'il finisse de m'ausculter pour repartir dans mes pensées.

« _Si tu avais été plus coopératif _? »

Bon sang, comment oublier cette soirée ? Il ne s'agissait pas, en fait, de notre première rencontre a proprement parlé, mais de la fin de notre _première enquête_, j'avais eu si peur que Sherlock avait finit par m'inviter au restaurant, et m'avait regardé me resservir, verre après verre, alors que mes joues rosissaient sous l'effet de l'alcool. J'avais besoin de me vider un peu la tête, d'oublier l'horreur que nous avions vécu, l'un et l'autre, avec cette affaire de taxi fou. Je lui avais sauvé la vie, avais plongé presque malgré moi dans le cycle infernal de sa vie.

« Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

Moi, j'étais toujours celui qui s'inquiète.

« Et ? Tu as aimé ça, être dans l'action, agir. »

Lui, c'était celui qui exaltait les sens. Nous étions dans un petit coin, comme à notre habitude, lumière de bougie, vin blanc qui se tarissait dans la bouteille. J'entendais à peine la lumière d'ambiance, tout entier aux paroles de mon détective. Détective qui caressait pensivement son avant bras, sous sa chemise, place probable d'un patch anti-nicotine. Ses yeux perçants avaient picotés les miens, puis il avait sourit. Et là, à cet instant, j'avais réalisé à quel point il était hors du commun. Plus encore, vraiment beau. Il me fallait des qualificatifs simples pour analyser cet être compliqué.

« Tu sais, Sherlock… »

Je savais qu'il aimait les hommes. Il me l'avait fait comprendre à notre première rencontre, d'une façon si peu subtile que j'en avais d'ailleurs été bouche bée. Je…J'avais également cru, un instant, que je l'intéressais, chose stupide. Pourtant… Pourtant à ce moment… J'avais regardé ses lèvres ourlées, son franc sourire…Et… Les mots s'étaient assemblés tout seuls, comme une nuage de coccinelles qui apparaît de nul part et s'échappe aussitôt, sans contrôle.

« Tu sais… Si j'avais été plus coopératif, je crois…Que j'aurais voulu être plus pour toi. »

Je souriais béatement. J'étais saoul. Je le sentais, et cela m'amusait plus encore, j'appréciais mon ivresse, et surtout l'air stupéfait que Sherlock n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher. Il goûtait mes paroles. Les avalait. Les dévorait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Sherlock était aussi celui qui donnait les clefs. Les clefs pour franchir les limites. Mais après, mon cerveau avait fait marche arrière, j'avais ris, lui avec moi , et ses prunelles avaient retrouvé cet éclat glacé que je lui connaissais.

Et maintenant, dans mon lit, mes mains abandonnées sur mes cuisses, je me demande en effet ce qui se seraient passé, ce soir là, si, au lieu de rire, je m'étais penché pour l'embrasser. Et, alors que cette idée me fait étrangement battre le cœur, j'ai comme l'impression de ressentir, au creux de ma paume, la branche de houx, cadeau de Noel odieux et délicat, à l'image de son propriétaire.

* * *

Boum badaboum. Y aura t-il du LestradexMycroft? John va t-il cesser de tergiverser? Sherlock va t-il tirer les cheveux d'Adler dans le couloir? Vous le saurez dans... Peu de temps je l'espère :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

_Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis navrée! Merci à tous ceux qui sont au rendez vous cela me fait très plaisir, du coup je vous ai pondu un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner!_

* * *

_Sherlock_

* * *

Je marche sans me retourner, je sais que cette femme me suit, car j'ai déjà repéré sa nature. _Diabolica femina_. Sorti de l'hôpital, je bifurque dans la première rue sur la droite, étroite, que je repère. A peine me suis je décalé contre le mur qu'elle se colle à moi, ses ongles acérés me caressant la jugulaire :

« Je vois que la réputation de Sherlock Holmes n'est plus à faire, tu as vite repéré mon manège, n'est-ce pas ? »

Evidemment. Mais elle sait comme moi que sans preuve je n'irais pas loin. Et, pour l'instant, la vie de mon cher médecin ne tient qu'à un fil. Je ne sais pas ce que veut cette folle, mais mon envie à son égard de la frapper ne fait qu'augmenter. Elle me sourit, lèche ses lèvres avec obscénité.

« Tu as essayé de me provoquer, dans la chambre…C'était très excitant. Je sais que tout le monde pense que tu es de glace. C'est juste qu'il faut un certain…Doigté, pour te satisfaire.

-Et je présume que tu te penses la seule à pouvoir me satisfaire ? »

Rire sybillin.

« Qui d'autre ? »

J'ai bien un nom en tête, mais préfère le garder pour moi. Mettant les mains dans mes poches, je renifle dédaigneusement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te rajouter à mon tableau de chasse.

-Tu n'es donc qu'un Don Juan au féminin ? Très subtile. Tu ne seras pas celle qui me fera voir les femmes sous un jour positif… »

Elle croise les bras, met sa poitrine en valeur alors qu'une moue presqu'agréable fait ressortir ses fossettes. Elle roules des yeux, replace une mèche :

« Erreur, mon grand, je préfère une belle prise à une poignée de petits goujons. Je ne suis pas comme toi, à attraper des voleurs à l'étalage alors que de grands criminels sillonnent la ville, dépouillant Londres de sa crédibilité déjà bien entamée. »

j'accuse le choc de son commentaire acerbe. Cette femme à de la répartie. Si je ne fais pas attention, elle pourrait presque m'attirer quelques ennuis.

« Laisse John en dehors de tes délires, d'accord ? C'est moi que tu veux tester. Lui, ce n'est que mon colocataire. »

Rire moqueur et décidemment très agaçant :

« Tu me prends pour une bille ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu le couvais des yeux ? »

Sifflement arrogant qui me fait plisser les paupières. Elle se recule vers la lumière, son rouge à lèvres m'agressant la vue, et m'adresse un ultime salut :

« Ne te reposes pas trop sur tes lauriers, conseil d'amie. A plus tard, chéri. »

Elle ne laisse derrière elle qu'un parfum féminin atrocement sucré.

Il a fallut une bonne semaine avant que John ne sorte de l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas retourné le voir, tout entier à l'étude du dossier d'Adler. Un dossier vide, bien évidemment, cette femme était une citoyenne lambda, sans distinction particulière. Aucun détail n'aurait pu laisser présager un tel futur, mais ce n'est pas cela que je recherchai. Je voulais des détails, des signes qui auraient pu m'aiguiller.

"..."

« Je suis rentré ! »

Bruit d'un sac que l'on pose. John s'avachit dans son fauteuil en soupirant de contentement, je tourne mon visage reptilien vers lui :

« Adler a t-elle des tics ?

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Les rides, sur son front, viennent de réapparaître, et je comprends que si je ne lui donne aucune explication, il va s'énerver très rapidement.

« Irène Adler est notre empoisonneuse. Elle a très probablement fait exprès de te séduire pour pouvoir t'assassiner plus facilement, mais tu as résisté avec force. »

Il faut quelques minutes pour que John réalise ce que j'étais en train de dire, je le sais, et vais m'installer sans bruit sur l'accoudoir pour surveiller sa réaction. Ses traits se durcissent alors qu'il s'enfonce en arrière, fermant les yeux.

« Je le sentais.

-Qu'elle était une meurtrière ?

-Que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Une femme aussi belle…Ne pouvait pas réellement s'intéresser à moi. »

Cette phrase me coupe le souffle. Je ne sais pas réagir dans ce genre de moment, mon cerveau génial n'est pas programmé pour ça. Et pourtant, presqu'avec naturel, ma main va serrer son épaule. Je ne lui fais pas mal, je le maintiens juste, et mes doigts redécouvrent la douceur de son pull. Doucement, à voix basse, je lui glisse qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher à des détails aussi stupides, car c'est justement ce que désire Adler : le perturber, lui faire oublier le principal. C'était bien une attaque de femme. John reste sans bouger, ses muscles se raidissent, et son regard fuit sur la droite, très intéressant. Je laisse mon index remonter jusqu'à la base de son cou pour le frôler, aucun mouvement de sa part : je me sens comme un scientifique attentif à son cobaye.

« Sherlock… »

Murmure rauque qui ne me fait pas reculer.

« Et si… ? Tu y as repensé ? »

* * *

_John_

* * *

Son esprit travaille à plein régime, c'est facile de le voir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je m'entête dans cette voie, pourquoi j'insiste, cela ne me ressemble ni de près ni de loin, mais je refuse d'y accorder de l'importance.

Evidemment que j'y ai repensé ! Il a suffit d'un simple mot pour que cette idée s'insinue en moi, envahisse mon cerveau et empoisonne mes sens. C'est curieux, nouveau. Je sursaute à peine quand ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille, survolent mon cou avec une chaleur délicate. Je me recule instinctivement :

« Non. Sherlock, si… Si j'avais été plus coopératif, ce jour là, rien ne serait pareil. Nous ne serions pas amis, pas comme ça, nous aurions perdu tant de choses… Tu te rends compte ? Et puis… Ca aurait été passager, un simple écart de conduite, je… »

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, il est demandeur, brûlant, et d'une insouciance à toute épreuve, je sens ses boucles chatouiller ma joue alors que je me tourne vers lui pour mieux accueillir son baiser.

« Sherlock, attends, ne… »

Comment en est-on arrivé là, exactement ? Pourquoi s'est-il fallu, tout d'un coup, que je me dise que notre relation n'aurait pas du être celle-ci ? Alors que je me questionne, Sherlock glisse sur moi, écartant ses jambes pour les glisser de chaque côté de mon bassin, ses bras s'insinuant autour de mes épaules. C'est chaud, c'est doux, je respire son odeur musquée, que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Ses joues sont rouges, du moins un peu. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi je ressemble à l'instant présent.

« Sherlock, non ! »

Il a appuyé sur mon entrejambe, qui, ravie de pouvoir se remettre en marche, est déjà bien gonflée. Sherlock me fixe, calme comme à son habitude, et je le repousse avec délicatesse :

« On ne peut pas faire ça, tu voudrais tout gâcher ?

-Et si c'était ça, que je voulais depuis le début ? Tu y as pensé, une seconde ? »

Je m'arrête soudainement, comme abruti. Cela n'aurait simplement pas pu m'effleurer l'esprit. Sherlock…Sherlock n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas celui qui dit ce genre de chose, c'est plutôt mon rôle en général. Celui qui a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, celui qui fonce dans le mur, celui qui… Celui qui aime. Et je fixe ces yeux glacés qui perdent peu à peu leur intensité, sens ma mâchoire s'alourdir alors que le but de ses mots m'atteignent de plein fouet.

« …Qui es-tu ? Sherlock, tu ? Enfin…

-Tai toi. »

Sa main droite passe derrière ma tête et il m'embrasse de nouveau, sans complexe, avec un naturel déroutant, mais je l'écarte encore :

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'à Noel, je t'ai donné du houx au lieu de gui ?

-Hein ? Non ! Mais… Ecoute, c'est juste que… »

Il se lève d'un bond et réajuste sa chemise, lâchant d'une voix sans timbre qu'il a compris et qu'il ne recommencera plus. Ce n'est qu'un enfant vexé qui refuse la discussion, s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il boude, le visage fermé, jusqu'à oublier. Je baisse mon pull sur mon pantalon, essayant vainement de cacher mon début d'érection, et m'avance vers lui, attrapant son coude, qu'il rejette nerveusement :

« Lâche-moi, pas la peine de te justifier.

-Bon sang, mais écoute moi une seconde, je me crois dans une putain de fiction à l'eau de rose ! C'est arrivé si soudainement, j…J'étais bourré, et j'ai déliré ! »

Je le tiens par le col, et il est trop proche de moi. S'il ressemble à présent à une poupée de cire, il n'en est que plus impressionnant. Il est grand, sec, et ses lèvres ourlées se serrent de colère. Brusquement je l'embrasse, avec douleur, avec empressement sûrement aussi, et il se fond contre moi avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Ce que Sherlock veut, Sherlock obtient.

Et si je lui avais cédé uniquement pour ne pas le perdre ?

Je préfère ne pas y penser de cette façon là. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, je le pousse sans ménagement contre la commode qui frémit. Le Crâne tangue un peu mais ne tombe pas, témoin de notre échange intime. Ses doigts glacés griffent mon dos, et alors que je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, le grincement des gonds de la porte retentit.

« Oh putain de… »

Lestrade ne termine pas sa phrase, recule, mouline des bras et tombe en arrière, enchaînant une chute d'une quinzaine de marches avant de heurter douloureusement la porte d'entrée. Ni une ni deux je me détache de Sherlock qui, sentant l'arrivée de nouveaux indices, me relègue instantanément. Ce n'est déjà plus le même homme. Comme d'habitude, les crimes restent en première position dans son esprit.

« Lestrade, relevez vous, ça vous apprendra à venir fouiner chez les gens sans toquer ! » braille le brun du haut du palier, un peu railleur, regrettant probablement la non présence d'Anderson. L'inspecteur, se frottant l'arrière du cou avec humeur, finit par réapparaître. Inutile de dire que je ne fais pas le fier.

« Je suis désolé, grogne t-il, je venais vous dire que l'on a une piste.

-Quelque chose de sérieux, ou un travail bâclé comme à votre habitude ? »

Lestrade glisse sur ses amabilités grossières, l'esprit surement encore empli de ses précédentes visions.

« Adler nous a envoyé un message. Je vous propose de tirer par vous même des conclusions. »

Il lui tend un message imprimé. C'est une jolie écriture pervenche, penchée, subtile. Amer, je me souviens qu'Irène m'a utilisé pour approcher Sherlock, mais me console en sachant que le détective ne s'y intéresse nullement. Le message est court et énigmatique, comme je m'y attendais :

« _Eko Azarak, Eko Eko Zomelak, Eko Eko Gananas, Eko Eko Araca _»

Dialecte inconnu ? Je fronce les sourcils :

« On dirait une chanson. Une comptine que l'on répète aux enfants.

-Tu y es presque, John, mais pas tout a fait. »

Sherlock pianote déjà sur son téléphone, visiblement ravi. Lestrade, consultant ses messages, commence son exposé :

« Nous avons déjà fait des recherches sur le net, il s'agit vraisemblablement de paroles de rites , d'un sortilège de sorcière pratiquée essentiellement en Angleterre, les…

-Les Wiccans, des sorcières célébrant la nature et la magie blanche, soit de magnifiques empoisonneuses en devenir. Cette femme doit probablement s'imaginer être une descendante de sorcière… Si elle veut nous effrayer avec ça, il y a du chemin à faire. »

Après cette pique mordante, Sherlock place ses mains sous son menton, nous montrant ainsi que sa réflexion ne nécessite plus notre aide et que nous devons nous taire pour faciliter sa concentration. Voyant que Lestrade tapote toujours activement son smartphone, je le rejoint et chuchote :

« Vous recevez de nouveaux indices ? »

Il change de couleur, balbutie :

« Non, je…Je discute tout simplement.

-Oh. »

Sourire bienveillant de ma part. Je savais, comme la plupart des êtres travaillant avec l'inspecteur, que son divorce avait été fait dans la douleur, aussi je me réjouissais de le voir retrouver une certaine flamme. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, le voilà qui se défend activement :

« Ne croyez rien, j'échange simplement quelques mots avec Mycroft Holmes !

-Je ne crois rien vous savez, et puis Mycroft est un être très sympathique derrière son côté psychotique, bourgeois, effrayant et calculateur ! »

Sourire entendu. Bip du portable que Lestrade dégaine habilement. C'est moi, ou ses gestes semblent un tantinet trop empressés pour être naturels ? Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches :

« Je ne crois rien… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de supposer.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien…Il est rare que Mycroft engage des discussions avec quelqu'un sans qu'il ait une idée précise en tête. »

Regard qui en dit long. Lestrade, habituellement si sûr de lui, vire au rouge tomate et se mord les lèvres, avant de répliquer avec un clin d'œil :

« Si j'étais vous, j'éviterait ce genre de commentaire , n'oubliez pas que je vous ai vu pendu au coup d'Holmes i peine dix minutes… »

Vaincu, je monte les mains en l'air pour montrer que j'abandonne le combat. Etonnamment, je réalise que le regard de l'inspecteur ne me gêne pas autant que je le croyais. Sherlock, dans son coin, marmonne des choses. Gregory murmure :

« Ca vous dirait, un échange d'information ? »

Ce qui, en langage normal, correspond à une conversation intime entre amis. Ni une ni deux j'hoche la tête, surveillant le brun du coin de l'œil.

« Je crois que Mycroft me fait du rentre dedans.

-Non ?!

-Shuuut pas si fort, je n'en suis pas sûr, il faut que je tire ça au clair, c'est…Impressionnant je dois dire. Et quelque peu flatteur. Enfin, reprend t-il gêné par mon regard amusé, uniquement parce qu'il s'agit d'un personnage important, évidemment !

-Evidemment… »

_Evidemment_ il y a une hésitation qui se cache derrière, mais je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Lestrade s'amuse visiblement de cette situation, comme un adolescent qui flirt avec quelqu'un en qui il ne voit rien de sérieux. Ce qui n'est peut être pas mon cas avec Sherlock. Et si… ? J'éradique mes pensées sournoises, mais l'inspecteur ne rate pas le pli amer de ma bouche :

« Et vous…Avec Sherlock ?

-Si seulement je savais. Je ne veux simplement pas gâcher tout ça. C'est mon…Mon meilleur ami. Malgré le fait qu'il soit insupportable.

-Sincèrement…Je me doutait qu'il y avait plus ça. Enfin, du moins, c'était flagrant dans l'attitude de Sherlock.

-Vraiment ?

-Ne jouez pas l'innocent. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme plus jaloux. »

Il me raconte son comportement, lorsque le soir il restait au commissariat quand je rejoignais une femme au restaurant. Il me raconte sa possessivité, son aigreur vis a vis de mes rencarts, et j'écoute tout ça bouche bée. Ainsi donc, j'étais si aveugle ? Je n'en reviens pas.

« Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, en tout cas, c'est de vous laisser porter. Qu'est ce que vous risquez ?

-De le perdre. Sherlock est un nuage de fumée dans un bocal, il faut le manier avec précaution, car si on lui fait la moindre fêlure, il se dissout dans l'air et disparaît à jamais.

-Je ne vous connaissais pas si poète !

-A vrai dire moi non plus ! »

Nous rions de bon cœur. C'est fou de voir à quel point nous sommes détendus pendant les enquêtes, depuis quelques temps. Sherlock sort brutalement de sa léthargie :

« Vite, en voiture ! Direction Eltham ! »

Je ne rechigne pas quand il me saisit par le poignet avant de m'entraîner dans la cage d'escalier, Lestrade sur les talons. M'engouffrant dans un taxi, je lui demande de quoi il retourne. Il roule des yeux :

« C'est enfantin, voyons, Adler joue sur le côté sorcellerie, hors, les sorcières Wiccans se servaient de plantes pour leurs élixirs, et en tant qu'empoisonneuse, elle doit bien se fournir dans un magasin. Nous allons donc poser quelques questions a Ayurmedica, c'est une boutique très bien garnie, qui possède les ingrédients nécessaire pour une femme comme Adler. Nous serons à Eltham dans une heure et demi si mes calculs sont bons. »

Je siffle d'admiration, et vois ses yeux briller alors qu'il lâche que cela coulait de source. Cet homme continue de me surprendre jour après jour. Je veux relancer la conversation débutée plus tôt, mais il me coupe la parole furtivement :

« Lestrade fricote avec Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je reste coi.

« Je le savais. Il s'y brisera les dents comme les autres.

-Ne sois pas aussi dur, c'est plutôt Lestrade qui va s'amuser. »

Rire assuré de Sherlock qui va jusqu'à me titiller la joue de son index ganté. Agacé, je m'écarte.

« Tu ne connais pas mon frère. Il joue jusqu'à faire craquer sa proie avant de s'en désintéresser totalement, il sait se servir de son esprit supérieur, parfois.

- Et tu dois bien comprendre ce genre d'agissement. »

Nos regards s'affrontent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoutons de parole. Le reste du voyage se fait en silence.

* * *

Ploum ploum ploum, et voila les choses qui avancent plus ou moins bien!

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

Un grand grand grand merci pour vos commentaires, voici le chapitre cinq !

Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement pendant les vacances, une fois libérée de mon concours blanc, enjoy !

* * *

_Sherlock_

* * *

La colère ? Non. Je ne suis jamais en colère, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Ce genre de sentiment complique la réflexion, or mon esprit ne peut pas se laisser aller à une telle bassesse. Je ne suis pas comme le commun des mortels qui cède à ses pulsions, à ses passions. Pourtant, alors que je regarde John, mes poings se serrent, mes mâchoires se contractent, et je sens une veine battre à ma tempe douloureusement. Lui, boudeur, fixe le paysage. Je veux qu'il me regarde. Qu'il me sourit, aussi, juste quand ses fossettes se creusent un peu.

« John. »

Il me regarde, interrogateur, mais je détourne les yeux sans mot dire. Impossible de parler. Les mots sont comme du poison quand ce n'est plus mon cerveau qui les gouverne. Et puis, John m'a alerté. Il connaît mieux ce genre de chose que moi , et je dois utiliser ce savoir à mon profit. Machinalement, je lance :

« Tu sais, si on était ensemble, ce serait plus simple. »

Froncement de sourcil de sa part, incompréhension.

« Oui, ce serait plus pratique dans la vie de tous les jours. »

L'incompréhension se mue en colère. La voiture s'arrête, il me dévisage :

« Alors c'est ça ? Monsieur s'est fixé une nouvelle épreuve, et pour réussir il ne trouve que ça comme argument ? Le côté pratique ? Tu me prends pour quoi au juste, un balai qu'on range dans un placard une fois qu'on a bien nettoyé ? »

Il claque la portière. Abasourdis, je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me convaincre qu'il s'agit là d'une autre de ses illustrations stupides de la vie courante. Mais au sortir de la voiture, je me souviens de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons, et reprend immédiatement mon sérieux : le temps de la collecte d'information est venu.

Le magasin est fidèle à l'idée que je m'en faisais : étroit, sombre, mais d'une délicatesse raffinée, des enluminures ça et là, et du lierre, du lierre sauvage qui s'étend presque sur la vitrine, envahit le bâtiment, s'enroule autour de la gouttière.

« Il y a un risque de… ?

-Non. Aucun. Je passe en premier, reste derrière et ne dis rien. »

Il grogne une insulte à mon encontre que je n'écoute pas, franchissant la porte. Il m'en veut, et je devrais régler ça plus tard. A l'intérieur : une moiteur atroce, des plantes, partout, et, au fond à droite, un comptoir. Les murs ne sont qu'armoires pleines de fioles, de boîtes qui se superposent dans un incroyable fouillis de papiers et de poussière. Je vois les prunelles de John briller d'émerveillement, il doit se croire dans un roman fantastique, sans doute.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Une demoiselle d'une vingtaine d'années, croulant sous des pots d'orchidées, nous fait signe d'approcher vers le fond de la boutique. Je l'aide galamment à poser les fleurs sur des présentoirs qui ne les mettent nullement en valeur, et souris avec chaleur. La fille est blonde, avec des yeux caramel, et je sens que mon amabilité ne la laisse pas de glace. Parfait.

Je rend ma voix plus enjôleuse, comme je l'ai vu faire tant de fois dans les séries stupides que John suit le mercredi soir, à 20h30. Il est si simple d'amadouer ces esprits faibles…

« Je cherche un extrait d'amm…Ammo… Euh, je ne me souviens plus du nom exact… »

Je feins de rougir sous son regard, et la voilà qui s'accroche presqu'à mon bras en riant :

« De l'_ammonite_, je présume ! Bien sur, venez, c'est près de l'établi ! »

Je la suis, enregistrant quelques détails dans l'immensité de ma mémoire. La fille disparaît dans une arrière salle, et l'atroce chaleur qui s'en dégage me dissuade rapidement de l'y suivre. Mon cerveau travaille, analyse, range les informations dans les cases correspondantes. John à prit l'air narquois qu'il utilise généralement lorsqu'il me critique, et, stoïque, j'attend la première charge.

« Tu as une telle facilité à mentir à ces pauvres filles…

-C'est le travail qui veut ça, John, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sans mensonge pas d'indice, c'est une règle du métier. Sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine d'essayer de plaire à ce genre de sotte.

-Tu n'as d'estime pour personne. »

Il cherche le conflit. Il cherche à libérer ce qu'il à sur le cœur, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Trop d'épanchement m'ennuient à mourir. Alors même que j'allais lui indiquer que sa concentration n'était pas au beau fixe, la blondinette sort de la salle, les mèches en désordre et l'air quelque peu affolé, même si son sourire reste béat.

« C'est ceci que vous cherchez ? »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir me moquer de l'air profondément abruti que John arbora lorsque la fille sortit de la poche de son tablier un long revolver assortit d'un silencieux. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps, la fille leva son bras, l'air farouche et loin d'être décidée à parlementer, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui briser le poignet d'un geste astucieux, John s' écrasa sur moi de tout son long, puis se mit à jeter vers notre ennemi tout ce qui tombait à sa portée. _Littéralement_ tout, dont les fleurs, les papiers de publicité…

Les balles sifflaient à nos oreilles, soulevant des volutes de poussière.

…les gants de jardinier, un sachet d'herbes sèches, l'arrosoir en fer-blanc.

« _Bonk_ » fit-il en heurtant la tempe de la tireuse.

Instant de silence. Maculé de saletés, je me relève tant bien que mal, alors que mon ami reste installé à terre, les neurones déboussolés. J'observe en m'époussetant le corps inanimé de la jeune femme avant de la fouiller distraitement, avant de laisser place au médecin qui refait surface :

« Dieu du ciel qu'ais-je fais ! »

Il soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant une blessure superficielle avant de se tourner vers moi, franchement mécontent :

« Je croyais que nous ne courrions _aucun_ risque ! »

Nous sortons de la boutique alors que je lui répond distraitement :

« Sincèrement, si je t'avais dit que quelqu'un pouvait nous attaquer, aurais tu été…

-Attends. »

Il se tourne lentement vers la porte de la boutique, restée ouverte, alors que de la main droite il me fait signe de rester silencieux. il hume l'air, sensiblement, et une odeur bien reconnaissable de poudre lui chatouille les narines. Ni une, ni deux, son instinct de soldat refait surface.

« A COUVERT ! »

* * *

_Lestrade. Commissariat._

* * *

Je tapote la surface de mon bureau, mes yeux clairs fixés sur mon téléphone inerte, des cernes se creusant de plus en plus profondément sur mon front alors que mon pouls accélère. Sonne, sonne, petit portable, sonne, donne moi des nouvelles de cet imbécile de privé qui nous met tout à l'envers, comme d'habitude. Une ombre passe devant ma porte, et il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour la reconnaître.

« Holmes ! » Je tonne, bondissant de ma chaise. Mycroft Holmes, sur son trente-et-un, cigarette aux coins des lèvres, fait un pas en arrière en souriant. Je déteste ce sourire presqu'autant qu'il m'intrigue. Non, je le déteste plus encore. Watson m'avait dit de me méfier de cet homme, qu'il le pensait plus terrible que Sherlock. Cela m'avait fait rire, sur le moment, car je ne le pensais pas possible. C'était avant d'entendre Mycroft Holmes ricaner, envoyer paître l'un de mes hommes comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une poussière sur sa chaussure hors de prix. Je n'aimais pas ces attitudes, au moins Sherlock acceptait de reconnaître l'attrait des personnes dignes d'intérêt. Mycroft, lui, ricanait. Simplement.

« Oui ? »

Il a de beaux yeux clairs, moins glacés que ceux de son frère, mais ô combien plus disposés à vous disséquer. Je ne réponds pas à son sourire :

« Où est votre frère ?

-Je suis sensé le savoir ?

-Non, mais vous le savez. Ne me prenez pas pour une bille. »

Il tourne son visage souriant vers moi, jette un œil aux alentours, puis s'appuie sur son parapluie alors qu'il se penche en avant :

« Faisons un deal, voulez-vous ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je vous amène immédiatement voir Sherlock et le Doc, et en échange, vous dînez avec moi ce soir. »

Sourire. J'hésite entre lever mon poing ou lui hurler de foutre le camp, mais je sens immédiatement mon visage me démanger alors qu'il devient intensément rouge. Plus je me concentre, et plus je chauffe, je m'écarte rageusement, fuyant son regard :

« Mais vous êtes cinglé !

-Je passe vous prendre à six heures, c'est entendu. »

Furieux, je le prends par le col, mais son regard se gèle instantanément et je le relâche presque malgré moi, grinçant des dents :

« Je vais vous foutre dehors, Mycroft.

-Ne me faîtes pas rire, je ne suis pas n'importe qui… En tout cas j'apprécie fortement que vous utilisiez mon prénom, c'est charmant. »

Je m'apprête à beugler, mais son téléphone bip et il lève les sourcils en reprenant un air plus sérieux :

« Nos deux camarades ont des ennuis, nous devrions y aller. Après vous, mon cher. »

Ce sourire… Il me suit alors que je passe devant lui d'un pas rapide. J'ai le temps de sentir un parfum coûteux, mais pas désagréable, d'eau de Cologne alors que je me glisse hâtivement par la porte menant à la rue.

* * *

Je vous promet une belle avancée dans le chapitre suivant :)

review ?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Encore une fois, navrée de ces longues absences à répétition, j'espère néanmoins que vous appréciez toujours cette lecture!

.

.

.

* * *

_John_

* * *

« Sherlock ! »

Cri d'angoisse qui perfore mon âme alors que mes yeux pleurent, aggressés par la poussière qui tourbillonne autour de moi. Tremblant, je me remet sur pied, manque de tomber, et hurle derechef le nom de mon ami.

« Je suis là, pas la peine de brailler ainsi ! »

Voix grave et assourdit de douleur. Je me précipite à ses côtés, l'inspectant de bas en haut , et ma gorge s'assèche :

« Merde, l'épaule. »

Déboîtée, sans nul doute, je sors mon couteau Laguiole qui ne me quitte jamais, et ouvre sans remord les tissus qui recouvrent les membres douloureux de Sherlock qui ne cesse de marmonner que tout va bien et qu'il peut se lever.

« Silence. » J'écarte son manteau et les lambeaux de la chemise avant de manier son épaule avec précaution, je n'ai droit qu'a un essai, et si la blessure est trop décalée, il faudra ouvrir en chirurgie pour tout remettre en place. Quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissent sur le front de Sherlock qui blanchit légèrement. Je lui glisse un bout de tissu entre les dents, puis place ma main droite sous son omoplate :

« Serre fort, ça ne va durer qu'une seconde. »

Ses mâchoires se contractent. Le bruit d'une vitrine, encore intacte, qui s'effondre derrière nous. J'appuie, remonte, et sens le mécanisme reprendre sa position initiale dans un petit bruit cartilagineux. Sherlock ouvre la bouche, respire avec force, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Reste la un petit moment, je vais aller vérifier qu'il n'y a personne.

-Non…N'y va pas tout seul… Reste là. »

Sa main cherche mon bras, s'y agrippe comme une serre, et je laisse la tension de l'instant retomber alors que je me met à genoux, oubliant la douleur dans ma jambe. Sherlock essaie de bouger son épaule, mais je l'en empêche d'un regard.

« Alors, aucun risque, hein ?

-Je…Je n'avais pas prévu cela. »

Le rictus de rage qu'il arbore me prouve bien que cette défaite de la part de son esprit mérite vengeance. Il a sous estimé la puissance d'Adler, et l'a chèrement payé. Mais pas autant que cette pauvre vendeuse… Mes yeux se plissent alors que je secoue la tête, encore des morts, toujours des morts partout… Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

« John…J'ai mal.

-Je sais. Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un message, il arrive, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital et j…

-NON ! »

Ce hurlement m'a hanté pendant de longues semaines. A cet instant, ses ongles se sont enfoncés dans ma peau à l'en faire saigner, et ses yeux, si clairs, si sérieux, se sont mis a trembler, à frissonner d'une terreur jusque là inconnue. Il a répété ce mot plusieurs fois, comme une supplication, et je suis resté là, les lèvres entre ouvertes, sans comprendre toute la portée de son geste.

« Allons Sherlock tu as besoin de soin tu dois…

-Non John ramène moi à Baker, je ne veux pas aller là-bas , je ne veux pas… »

Un enfant capricieux ? Oui, il y ressemblait beaucoup, mais je sentais dans ses mots quelque chose de plus profond, de plus déroutant. Réfléchissant à toute allure, je me lève, contemple le bâtiment en ruine et la foule qui commence à s'amonceler de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Il faudra qu'on en parle, Sherlock. Bon, je vais t'aider à te lever, attention ! »

Je m'accroupis aussitôt, passe un bras derrière sa tête et le redresse en douceur, essayant de mouvoir son dos le moins possible. Il a mal, mais je n'ai rien pour l'aider tant que nous ne serons pas à la maison. La voix de Mycroft, au loin, me fait lever les yeux : impossible de fuir en laissant tout ça derrière nous.

« John, Sherl…Oh mon dieu. »

Lestrade hurle des ordres, jette ses hommes dans les restes du bâtiment et, suivit de l'aîné Holmes, arrive près de nous :

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, il-

-Non. Retournez à Baker Street. »

Abasourdit, je comprend que cette phobie est commune aux Holmes, et recèle un mystère des plus intrigants. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de penser à ça, Sherlock se relève, s'appuie contre moi avec une mauvaise volonté évidente alors que Lestrade essaie de nous soutirer des informations. Mycroft sort son étui à cigarettes de sa poche, suivant son cadet des yeux :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur je vais vous éclairer à ce sujet. Vous, lâche t-il à mon encontre, occupez vous de Sherly. Je passerais le voir dans quelques heures. »

Sherlock n'est plus assez alerte pour refuser brutalement cette proposition, et me murmure de me dépêcher. Je sais si bien combien ce genre de douleur est insupportable, et l'entraîne vers une auto. Le trajet, parsemé de nids de poule, lui fit serrer les dents à s'en briser les mandibules.

« Attention…Voilà, mets toi là. »

J'étais revenu un vrai médecin , soucieux, affairé, et stressé du petit accès de fièvre qui semblait avoir enveloppé mon cher détective. Il avait chaud, mal, deux choses normales vu son état mais qu'il aurait fallu soigner en milieu médical. Je le regarde souffler de soulagement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé, ménageant son épaule alors qu'il rabat un pan de sa chemise sur son torse laiteux. Après l'avoir couvert d'un plaid, je m'en vais lui faire un bon grog doublé d'un anti douleur.

« John… Il faut que tu me répares vite…

-Je vais te mettre une attèle une fois que la douleur sera passée. Tu as de la chance que ce soit le bras gauche et non le droit !

-…En effet quelle chance…

-Si tu avais été moins casse-cou, franchement, on aurait au moins…

-S'il te plaît…John… »

Malgré moi, j'adore quand il prend ce ton de voix, si doux, si calme, si peu propice à son cynisme habituel. Il devient doux comme un chaton, qui accepte de ranger ses griffes pour quelques jours dans une générosité ultime. Grommelant quelque chose en souriant, je termine la mixture puis retourne à son chevet :

« En tout cas il ne faudra plus la sous estimer… Elle a failli m'empoisonner et nous faire sauter comme des amateurs…Si ce n'est pas triste… »

Adossé à l'accoudoir, Sherlock siffle sa tasse, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle ses échecs, mais c'est aussi mon rôle si je veux le garder en vie.

« Tu aimes ?

-Oui. C'est sucré, et chaud. Un peu comme toi. »

J'hoquète, rougis, m'étouffe, et au final rit d'un air gêné alors que je me relève pour fuir dans la cuisine. Son regard ne me lâche pas, il est sans émotion, neutre, et cela me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise. De l'évier, je lui somme de dormir un peu pour que le cacher fasse son effet, mais il semble vouloir continuer à discuter.

« Viens un peu, j'ai l'impression de te faire peur. Et ramène moi une autre tasse, c'était bon. »

Soupir de ma part. J'obtempère, rajoutant une dose d'alcool dans le mug, puis me fais une place sous les jambes de Sherlock qui se met plus confortablement. Léger silence qui nous permet de relativiser sur tout ce que nous venons de vivre aujourd'hui. Il n'est pourtant que quatorze heures, mais j'irais bien me coucher séance tenante. Au lieu de ça, je pose mes mains sèches et burinées sur les genoux de mon vis-à-vis et lui lance un regard en coin :

« Tu as remarqué, Lestrade et Mycroft sont arrivés ensembles.

-Mycroft lui a donné rendez-vous pour ce soir, il vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Serieusement ?!

-Oui… »

Il hausse les épaules, signalant que tant que l'inspecteur lui fera part de mission, cela ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid. Il aspire le reste de sa tasse, expire un souffle brûlant et chargé d'alcool avant de fermer les yeux :

« Je vais détruire cette femme, John. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu se confronter à moi.

-Fais attention à ne pas te brûler les ailes en t'en approchant trop près.

-Elle est…Intéressante, quelque part. Elle est forte. C'est un défi digne de moi, pour une fois. »

Ses paupières s'entrouvrent, et je réalise que je viens de serrer brutalement ses genoux. Rougissement plus visible encore alors que je m'excuse platement. Son sourire me désarçonne mais je ne relève pas. Il se redresse lentement, prenant garde à sa blessure, et pose sa main droite sous mon menton pour tourner mon visage vers lui. Je me dégage ostensiblement :

« Sherlock… »

Il me reconduit, sans violence, mais sans me laisser non plus de choix. Quand nos yeux se rencontrent, je vois à quel point tout dans sa tête semble logique, non prémédité mais…Dans l'ordre des choses. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de grandes réflexions concernant ses sentiments, cela arrive sur le moment, quand tout lui dit qu'il doit le faire, qu'il peut le faire, et il le fait. Il tend le bras, capture mes sens…Puis mes lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment dès que le baiser s'amorce, et je me surprends à avancer ma main le long de sa cuisse. C'est humide, doux, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec un baiser de femme. C'est Sherlock. C'est possessif comme lui, c'est vindicatif, c'est un baiser qui chercher à être le meilleur, à être parfait. Nous nous séparons et il me regarde, attendant certainement un verdict que je me refuse à donner. Tout n'est pas une histoire de compétition.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Il m'embrasse derechef, se rapprochant plus encore, laissant ses doigts découvrir mon cou avec une avidité qu'il ne veut pas contenir. Sherlock n'a honte de rien, n'a aucun tabou, il parle de tout sans concession, et ne cache pas ses lacunes car il les considère inutiles. Il est très simple quand il le veut, mais malheureusement c'est une chose dure à avaler pour un être humain lambda tel que moi qui à besoin de qualifier les situations qu'il vit.

« A…Attend… »

Sherlock me fixe avec une tendresse qui camoufle un désir évident alors qu'il se met en travers de mes jambes, les bras de chaque côté de mon cou. Je souris :

« Ha. L'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est qu'un léger plus. J'ai…Envie de te …Dévorer… »

Ses paupières papillonnent, il s'endort, comme le grog l'avait prévu. Il m'embrasse encore une fois, me mord les lèvres, caresse mon torse, mon ventre, avant de descendre largement plus bas. Je le fais se recoucher, ignorant un appel de mon bas ventre comme du sien, et vais chercher un bandage pour m'occuper de cette vilaine épaule.

« Viens Sherlock, on va aller dans ta chambre pour que tu dormes ensuite. »

Ses paupières gonflées de fatigues acceptent, il se lève mollement, s'appuyant sur moi bien plus que nécessaire, et va s'asseoir sur le lit sans rechigner. Maintenant que je connais les effets de l'alcool sur lui, je ne dois jamais les oublier. Son dos est terriblement mince, et d'une pâleur presqu'inquiétante pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas . Je l'effleure sans un commentaire, puis bande l'épaule qui a atrocement viré au bleu-violet.

« Je te fais mal ?

-Non. Dors avec moi.

-Sherlock, c'est le début d'après midi ! »

Son regard est plein d'incompréhension. Sherlock se fout des conventions, et ne parvient pas à comprendre que je puisse m'en soucier. Cela me touche et me fait mal en même temps, tant de différences nous opposent…

« Shhhhht… »

Définitivement joyeux, Sherlock caresse mes lèvres un tantinet brûlées, les embrassent, puis s'allonge sous le drap. J'hésite, le regarde soupirer puis se mettre en rond pour rechercher de la chaleur, et au final me met torse nu.

« Sans le pantalon. »

Agressivité. Eclat bleu clair qui me transperce et me jauge. C'est un test. Mon portable vibre mais je ne lui jette pas le moindre coup d'œil, mes jeans rejoignent le sol et je me glisse auprès de lui. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes, sans le moindre contact, puis il m'attire contre lui d'un geste sec.

« Bon après-midi, John.

-…Bon après-midi. »

Alors que le sommeil m'emportait, quelques vieilles pensées revenaient, fumée opaque et malicieuse… Et si ? Et si j'avais dit oui, au début ? Cette scène que je venais de vivre, si gênante, qui n'avait pas la place entre nous, aurait été si simple…Que dis-je ! Une évidence ! Morphée me prit dans ses bras, et je sombrai.

* * *

_Mycroft_

* * *

Au moment où mon frère et son colocataire sortaient du lit, soit aux alentours de vingt heures trente, je me tenais en charmante compagnie.

« L'endroit est-il à votre guise ?

-Sincèrement, Mycroft, mais je dois vous avouer qu'après cette longue journée je n'arrive pas à en profiter. »

Son sourire glacé me fait comprendre ô combien sa présence à mes côtés est forcée, mais je n'en perds pas contenance pour autant. J'apprécie son caractère, il n'est pas comme la plupart de ces êtres qui, une fois mon identité dévoilée, baissent les yeux et s'effacent, au contraire, il est insolent, sûr de lui, même si je le soupçonne toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise lorsque nos yeux se croisent. D'un geste agacé, il saisit sa coupe de champagne, en bois en gorgée et hausse les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Il est très bon.

-Fort heureusement, je l'ai choisis avec soin. »

Son intérêt s'éteint dans ses prunelles. Je sais ce qu'il pense : que nous sommes décidemment très différents. Trop, d'ailleurs, un monde nous sépare, et pourtant…

« Je vais vous laisser partir, en ce cas, inspecteur. Vous retenir alors que vous êtes exténué serait odieux de ma part. »

Franchement surprit, l'esprit du grisé tourne à plein régime. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'utilise plus son nom, ni pourquoi mon empressement à disparu. Je semblais pourtant y tenir, à ce rendez-vous, aurais-je changé d'avis ? Il ne veut pas courir ce risque. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cet air calme et impassible l'insupporte, il est curieux de savoir ce qui se cache derrière mon masque, et c'est dans cette optique qu'il laisse aller son naturel qui s'interroge :

« Qui êtes vous réellement, Mycroft ? »

La danse débute. Et c'est à moi d'en donner le premier mouvement.

* * *

La suite approfondira un peu entre Mycroft et Lestrade, bonne soirée à tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Vous devez me détester haha cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté par manque de temps! Toutefois, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! ENJOY

.

.

* * *

_Lestrade_

* * *

« Qui voudriez vous que je sois ?

-Quelqu'un d'un peu moins…Coincé ? »

Le terme me fait grimacer avec un certain agacement, mais je lui rend son sourire, je sais bien que si je veux parvenir à me fins je dois descendre de mon piédestal, me mettre à sa mesure. Peut être cela sera t-il amusant, du moins un temps. Ensuite…Quand je quitterai les draps encore tièdes de son lit, tout intérêt retombera, cycle infernal presque Don Juanesque que je méprise sans toutefois y mettre un terme.

« Car que les choses soient claires, Mycroft, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ce n'est pas avec cet air pincé que vous l'obtiendrez.

-Vous avez raison, je suis de piètre compagnie…En fait…Je voulais vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose.

-Pardon ? »

Etape un : faite. Lui faire croire que son avis est important pour moi, que je ne suis pas capable de résoudre cette équation mentale seule. Lestrade est un homme qui aime être sollicité, et je l'ai très vite vu. Il cherche constamment à prouver ses compétences et ne fait appel à Sherlock qu'à contre cœur, il l'apprécie mais aimerait se passer de sa présence.

« Que pensez vous de la relation entre mon frère et le docteur ? »

Il rougi, blêmi, hésite certainement de la conduite à tenir pour au final se cacher dans son verre :

« Cela ne nous regarde pas, ni moi ni vous d'ailleurs. Votre frère est majeur, que je sache, et vous n'améliorerez pas vos relations en fouinant dans ses affaires. »

L'homme est intelligent et sait comment contrecarrer mes questions.

« Excusez-moi, je pensais que vous auriez souhaité aider le docteur, puisqu'en ce moment ça ne va pas fort, mais je comprend, évidemment. »

Air étonné. Nouvelle gorgée. Il ne me faut pas un mot de plus pour voir que mon poisson est ferré.

* * *

_Sherlock_

* * *

« Sherlock ?

-Hmmm. »

J'ai mal à la tête comme cela ne m'était arrivé depuis…En fait cela ne m'est jamais arrivé de cette façon, je crois, et mes tempes battent la mesure avec une insistance proche de la nausée. John, lui, bien réveillé , observe son téléphone avec inquiétude et mécontentement :

« J'ai l'impression que Mycroft à raconté n'importe quoi à l'inspecteur.

-Bien possible, tous les moyens sont bons pour lui, avec la tête qu'il a. »

John retient un rire qui me met de meilleure humeur. Je baille, m'étire, ronchonne encore un peu pour le plaisir puis sursaute alors que la sonnerie retend.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Pas le moins du monde, va ouvrir. »

Il ne relève pas mon ordre sec, baille en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et j'entends les gonds grincer alors que je me plonge dans l'étude du journal abandonné sur la table basse. Un silence. Pas un mot, alors que John est face au visiteur. Immédiatement, la situation s'éclaircit, je fais craquer mes vertèbres analyse la pièce et les ressources qui s'y trouvent puis ferme les yeux :

« Fais la entrer. »

John recule de deux pas, un couteau aiguisé habilement placé sous sa gorge, alors qu'Adler, vêtue d'un tailleur du plus bel effet, entre dans la danse. Rien ne m'interesse plus que l'objet de sa visite, mais mes yeux froids n'expriment rien. Sa voix, velouté, caressante, ne me fait pas frissonner.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, Sherlock. »

Je lève brusquement la tête, ne remarque pas l'air contrit et étrange qui se peint sur son visage alors que je m'approche de La Femme. Ses lèvres rouge vif tremblent, ses yeux évitent les miens, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son avant bras, elle ne ment pas, c'est évident, presqu'aussi évident que la mauvaise volonté et la colère de John.

« Je n'ai pas à t'aider, tu es une criminelle, tu te trompes d'auditoire. »

Je ne suis pas aussi glacé que je pourrai l'être. Peut être que j'aime rendre le doc jaloux. Peut être que j'aime voir cette femme être plus basse que moi. Peut être qu'elle m'intrigue plus que je ne me l'avoue. Peut être.

« J'ai commis une erreur, siffle t-elle en rejetant mes paroles d'un geste élégant de la main, j'ai été suivit, et je sais que mes jours sont comptés…

-Le gouvernement ?

-Ces gens là ont d'autres chats à fouetter crois moi chéri, ton frère… A les mains déjà trop de sang sur les mains pour s'occuper de moi. Non, il s'agit d'assassins qui se vengent. J'ai…Supprimé quelqu'un qui me posait problème.

-Bien sur, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire ! », fuse John, les bras croisés et l'air décidemment fort contrarié. Ni Adler ni moi ne lui prêtons d'attention, et il claque la porte derrière lui en descendant les escaliers. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il s'est fait engloutir dans l'obscurité, rageur, décidé à aller boire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui. C'est de ma faute, une fois encore, mas je m'en occuperai plus tard, quand le regard hypnotique de ma visiteuse aura quitté cet éclat.

« Il est parti.

-Cela ne change rien, je suis réellement en danger de mort. J'ai agacé des dealers. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Dieu sait quel camé tu as du être dans ton enfance, enfin peu importe…Ton frère peut m'aider. Il a plus de poids que tu n'en auras jamais. »

Je grince des dents mais me retiens de tout commentaire : cela ne lui ferait que plus plaisir.

« Mon frère ne fera rien sans mon accord.

-Mais c'est lui qui tient les ficelles de tout ce qui t'entoure.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN PANTIN ! »

J'ai crié ? Apparemment, vu le sourire atroce qu'elle arbore, je viens de commettre un faux pas. Las, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, rassemblant mes idées pour lutter contre ce démon au ton caressant. Elle m'épuise en appuyant ou cela fait mal, Mycroft…Est une faiblesse. Dire que je le méprise est une erreur fondamentale , un mensonge qui passe bien chez les simples d'esprit. John n'y croit pas, mais il respecte mon silence. Il respecte tout, comme d'habitude, ce qui le différencie bien trop des gens…De mon espèce. Mes yeux glissent sur La Femme. De ….Notre espèce.

* * *

_John_

* * *

« Une bière. »

Le barman hoche la tête. Il me connaît assez bien pour savoir quel type de boisson je prend, et que vu mon humeur je vais rester là un certain temps. Petite table solitaire dans le coin droit de la salle, coincée entre un vieux jukebox hors d'usage et d'un escalier, arrangée d'une nappe de velour sombre et d'une chandelle d'un autre âge, je me plaît dans cette discrétion.

« Sans rire ? »

Ma table est prise, et Lestrade affiche le même air incrédule que le mien :

« Je ne vous pensais pas assez fou pour aller au bar en bas de chez vous…

-Vous réalisez que c'est ma table, que vous squattez honteusement ?

-Puis-je au moins vous offrir une place ? »

Sourire commun. Ma colère s'est déjà effacée. Je me demande l'espace d'un instant si je dois l'avertir en ce qui concerne l'entretien qui se déroule à Baker, mais au final me contente d'absorber une gorgée de bière d'un air absent, suivant des yeux la chaude lumière de la bougie, dont la cire coule paresseusement sur le manche de bronze.

« Attendez une seconde, mais que faîtes vous ici en fait ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'observer la grande montre à gousset accrochée sur le mur pour savoir que l'on approche de minuit. Et Lestrade avait un rendez-vous, ce soir. Peu concluant, apparemment.

« Mycroft … ?

-Vous est-il déjà arrivé de faire des erreurs, John ?

-Si l'on parle d'erreur, il va falloir qu'on se tutoie », grognai-je, « et que l'on commande autre chose que nos laits fraises. »

Nos erreurs sont communes. Du moins, elles portent le même nom de famille, ce qui est bien suffisant pour un premier abord. Deux whiskeys se profilent à l'horizon alors qu'il allume une cigarette. Je vois au creux de ses yeux des rides qui n'ont pas leur place. Il me semble entendre de nouveau les mots acides de Sherlock, ses mises en garde concernant l'inspecteur. Sa froideur lorsqu'il parlait de son frère. Ce frère qu'il jalouse, quoi qu'il en dise, qu'il aime et jalouse…

« Allez, crache le morceau.

-Le début de soirée se passait tranquillement. Il avait réussi à …Attiser ma curiosité en parlant de ta…Relation avec Sherlock, puis le sujet à dévié. Il m'a parlé de son travail, de façon floue, certes, pas de nom ni de détail, mais…Il a comme changé de visage. Tu aurai du voir ça, plus de snobisme, plus de prétention, il riait, il ouvrait le col de sa chemise, il…

-Il ressemblait à un humain normal.

-Voilà. Tu as déjà vu Sherlock ainsi ? »

Je fais la moue. Sherlock, excité par l'alcool, le sourire aux lèvres, tentateur instable. « _J'ai…Envie de te…Dévorer. _» Je m'empourpre.

« Hm, oui, je pense. Et après ? »

Nous étions deux adolescentes se confiant nos chagrins d'amour, et bon sang que cela faisait du bien. J'oubliai Adler dans mon appartement qui voulait visiblement se faire mon…Mon quoi ?

« Nous étions au restaurant. L'alcool aidant, nous avons eu envie de sortir. Il a renvoyé ses gardes du corps qui nous suivaient du coin de l'œil, et…Et Londres s'est mise à chanter. Etre gris, dans les rues, rire, pour rien, parce que ça du bien par les temps qui courent…C'était… »

Il soupire. J'admet être pendu à ses lèvres, les bras croisés, et ne regarde pas mon téléphone qui clignote furieusement.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Nous avons fait bien…Pire que ça.

-Pourquoi pire et pas mieux ? »

Son visage s'assombrit instantanément. Le conte touchait à sa fin, comme sa cigarette. Il l'écrase d'un geste clair dans le cendrier, fait tourner le liquide brun dans son verre et le repose sans y toucher.

« On a baisé. » siffle t-il crûment. Il remarque certainement mon regard étonné, car aussitôt il s'excuse :

« Comprend moi bien, je ne veux pas paraître vulgaire, c'est simplement…Pour moi, un coup d'un soir, sans lendemain, sans rien, ne vaut d'autre expression.

-…Il t'a éconduit ensuite ?

-Il a laissé un mot sur la table de chevet, John. Quand je me suis réveillé….O, Dieux du ciel, je ne m'attendais pas à un petit déjeuner au lit, mais…Mais pas ça ! Je me suis sentis comme…Comme une prostitué, presque. Non, un simple mouchoir. »

Silence dans la conversation. Nous trinquons sans rien à célébrer, un peu éméchés, un peu perdus, et surtout très désolés, moi pour sa vie amoureuse, et lui de me voir accablé.

« Et depuis ? »

Ses yeux si doux se font fuyant, et le pli amer de sa bouche se plisse encore un peu plus. Il ne se ressemble plus.

« Pas un message, pas un coup de fil. Je m'attendais presque à recevoir une liasse de billet par la poste. »

Nous rions. C'est jaune, ce n'est pas drôle, mais peu importe. J'arbore soudainement un large sourire en me penchant vers lui :

« Bon, aller, en tant qu'amateur, comme moi, il va falloir que tu me dise, quand même…

-Hein ?

-C'était bon ? »

Eclat de rire léger qui fuse et crève la bulle de tension. Ses épaules tréssautent encore alors qu'il se force à exprirer lentement, se tenant le ventre sans cesser de secouer la tête :

« Venant de toi John cela me surprend !

-Vraiment ?

-En fait…Non, je pense qu'avec quelqu'un comme Sherlock…C'est plutôt normal. »

Il me cligne de l'œil, se souvenait probablement de notre baiser brûlant qu'il avait surpris. Il soupire, s'étire, se tasse un peu dans sa chaise alors que son verre vide tourne entre ses doigts :

« C'était bien, John, je ne regrette rien. Je…Je ne suis pas homosexuel dans le sens propre du terme, je…

-Tu as eu un coup de cœur pour un homme et puis voilà. »

Je comprends aisément. Il lâche qu'a partir de maintenant il va fuir Mycroft du mieux qu'il peut, pour ne pas revivre cette humiliation. Il ne sait pas comment tout à basculer, il était prêt à combattre, à se laisser désirer pendant longtemps, mais…Mais Mycroft avait posé sa main sur sa joue, et lui avait dit que la nuit leur appartenait, et il avait perdu pied.

« Et toi John ?

-Quoi, moi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux gris n'est pas dupe.

« Et si tu assumais un peu ? »

Et si.

* * *

Je vous jure quand dans le prochain chapitre ça va bouger! Et qu'il y aura des détails sur la nuit torriiiiide de Lestrade et Mycroft ;)

Have a good day


End file.
